Dragon Legacy: A Tales of the Abyss AU Fairy Tale
by CindyJeans
Summary: When Kimlasca seeks to kill the dragon who kidnaps their princess, will our heros be able to save this magical race from extinction AND prevent a war? PeonyJade, GuyLuke, GuyAsch?, AniseIon, TearNat?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This fic will have multiple pairings spring up as it goes on. Some to expect for starters are: Guy x Luke, Anise x Ion, Peony x Jade

**YAOI WARNING!**

There will be scenes of yaoi or guy x guy pairings. If this isn't your thing, you have been warned and anythign you read beyond this point is your own responsibility. If you're not comfortable reading yaoi then I suggest you stop before you start. I don't want to hear any negative comments against this genre since this warning has been posted!

Comments are appreciated and help motivate me to write more. ^^ 3

* * *

Dragon Legacy

It is a bad omen for a sparrow to sing its shrill and deathly song after the sun has sunken beneath the horizon. So on the eve of the new summer solstice when a sparrow perched itself upon the windowsill of the king of Kimlasca's bedroom, nothing but worry set in the poor man's heart before he hastily slammed his window shut on it. The black bird fluttered into the air a moment before soaring its way over the sleeping capital, moonlight glinting on is velvety, black wings. As it opened its tiny black beak, it began a song that was sad and overcome with distress.

It sang the fate of a nation and a war that had yet to come.

It sang of foreboding and loneliness, of royalty cast down, and blood spilled.

It sang of a prophecy that had already begun.

The sparrow sings:

_In AD 1000, the one who inherits the power of the Mystic, will be born in the Kingdom of Kimlasca. _

_He will be a boy of red hair, born into the royal family. _

_He will be called the Light of the Sacred Flame in the tongue of the scholars and he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to a new era of prosperity. _

_In AD 1002 destruction will fly in on black wings and obliterate a great island. _

_It will be a land called Hod. _

_AD 1018. The scion, who inherits the power of the Mystic will lead his people to the mining city._

_There his power will be turned to calamity and he will become a weapon of Kimlasca against the dragons._

_After that, until one cycle of the seasons has passed, Kimlasca and Malkuth will engage in war, vying for the protection and destruction of the great beasts. _

_Before long the war will bring about the destruction of Aldraunt._

_Kimlasca Lanvaldear's borders will move northward into the Rugnica Plain, their army trampling the nearby towns moving towards the Imperial Capital in order to vanquish the dragons._

_It will require a half month's time, before the Kimlascan Army stains the great land with the last crowned dragon's blood.  
The cry of victory will be heard throughout the land._

_AD 1020. A mountain of bodies and carnage of the fallen race will be piled up around the Imperial Capital, covering the city with a putrid stench and plague._

_The disease will kill all that it touches. _

_This is the true end of the Malkuth Empire._

_For decades thereafter Kimlasca will be bathed in glory, as Malkuth's plague gains momentum, until it is brought into the country by a single man..._


	2. A Kidnapping and a Narrow Escape

**Disclaimer: **This fic will have multiple pairings spring up as it goes on. Some to expect for starters are: Guy x Luke, Anise x Ion, Peony x Jade

**YAOI WARNING! **There will be scenes of yaoi or guy x guy pairings. If this isn't your thing, you have been warned and anythign you read beyond this point is your own responsibility. If you're not comfortable reading yaoi then I suggest you stop before you start. I don't want to hear any negative comments against this genre since this warning has been posted!

Comments are appreciated and help motivate me to write more. ^^ 3

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was a relatively clear night, not a cloud in the sky to hide the lovely splattering of stars that dotted the heavens. Their shining brilliance was only overpowered by the glory of the full moon. The capital city of the Kingdom of Kimlasca, Batical, was resting peacefully.

All the lights were dimmed amongst the lower levels where serfs and peasants resided, their filmy presence parting the fog. In the upper rings where the higher classes lived, the metropolis still chattered about softly, night putting a hush to all the city sounds that you would have normally heard during the day. Highly advanced in technology compared to its neighboring towns and villages, Batical, held its own beauty in it's mostly cobblestone structures. Wooden hutch houses were rare and only appeared in the lowest of levels, their straw roofs an oddity in this advanced age.

The castle loomed high over the rest of the capital, it's towers casting shadows amongst the larger estates and houses that belonged to nobility.

It's in the rooms of this castle, under the dark of night that our story shall begin...

Natalia Luzu-Kimlasca Lanvaldear, the crown princess to the throne, was a beauty well beyond her time. If not locked in a medieval world of knights, sorcery, mythological creatures and lack of indoor plumbing, Natalia could have been a supermodel with her pale skin and gorgeous blonde hair. Along with her dazzling eyes and slender frame, it was no wonder she was one of the most sought after royal bachelorettes of her day.

The blonde swayed her hips gently as she posed before the mirror, readjusting her headband before trailing a short-bristled brush through her hair. Dressed in nothing but a sheer ankle length nightgown of light cyan, the princess was just about ready for bed. All that was left was to head back downstairs and kiss her beloved father, the king, goodnight.

Placing down her hairbrush, Natalia reached for the old fashioned taper holder, that had a dying candle fastened upon it, turning towards her bedroom door. Shadows danced on the walls, wavering and making eerie shapes from the candle light as she approached the hall. An ominous air hung about, danger foreshadowed in the darkness around her lithe figure.

The princess stepped into the hall, her glittering emerald eyes scanning the hallway with caution and interest. The guards had a constant habit of steering her back into her room whenever she ventured out during the night, and this she couldn't stand. Natalia hesitated as she looked around.

"Well, it's certainly a lovely evening," she commented, her eyes slowly falling on the large floor length stained glass window at the end of the hall. Colored moonbeams speckled and spread out across the velvet carpet. She smiled wistfully at the image, drawn to it, as she stepped out of the doorway of her room and into the halls.

Out of the corner of her eye, a large shadow seemed to break the gaudy glow of the windows from behind her.

Natalia's footsteps halted, her breath catching in apprehension. Slowly she turned her head towards the darkness to figure out what had broken the silent tranquility of the night as her heart began to race, something feeling all together...not right.

There was a rustle of fabric, a light footfall, and then a large body was pressed up against hers from behind, catching her off guard. An arm wrapped around her chest, trapping her arms in a constricting tight hold as a hand smothered out her gasp and scream of alarm as It clamped over her mouth.

The audacity! Handling a princess in such a way! It made her want to scream, but of course that was out of the question.

The princess's skin heated up as her temper flared outweighing her panic, the taper holder clattering to the floor as she released it and reached up to claw away at the arm holding her in place. The dripping wax of the candle poured onto the ground and snuffed out the tiny flame casting everything into an even deeper darkness, only the broken colored moonbeams remaining.

Deep emerald eyes darted to and fro, angrily searing, as Natalia's panic slowly began increasing as she realized struggling was fruitless. The grip holding her was strong and unrelenting. She growled against the hand that silenced her, her cries muffled as she tried conveying her anger.

"Ssshhh, calm yourself, princess." A voice cooed gently by the girl's ear, the whisper deep and resonating with strength. It was most definitely male. With that thought her temper was only lighted anew. Honestly, the nerve!

The voice spoke again, and despite the dire and frightening situation the tone was gentle and calming, "I won't harm you. I'm just going to...kidnap you, for a little while."

Natalia's eyes widened a degree and she shoved heavily against the body, her shoulders pushing back as she tried to escape. Lips slipping out from beneath the firm hand, she let out a loud piercing scream.

"UNHAND ME!" she shrieked, using her voice and most commanding tone to its utmost potential.

The clank of armor echoed down the regal halls as soldiers poured from all directions, her shrill cry alerting everyone in the area.

"Princess Natalia!" the hollow sounding, tin voices rang out unanimously.

Her captor spun, putting his back to the window to face the forthcoming soldiers, the princess held tightly in his arms in front of him, struggling. The shadows worked along with the mysterious stranger, masking his identity as he stepped back against the stained glass, its light pressing forward.

Swords were drawn and battle cries were let loose as armored men dashed forward to save their beloved royal.

"I really wish you hadn't done that, princess..." the one holding her said with a short sigh.

"You think I am just going to sit by, idly, while you attempt to kidnap me?" the blonde retorted, venom and defiance in her voice.

A short laugh met her ears, and she felt something sharp dig into her skin, making her gasp in pain. Looking down quickly her bright green eyes laid on the tanned arm wrapped around her. The soft skin of the arm around her was slowly beginning to bespeckle itself with tiny scales that seemed to pop up right out of the flesh as fingers curled into vicious looking claws. Letting out a short yelp of alarm, Natalia whipped her head around quickly to look for the first time on the one who was holding her.

Horror ensnared the princess.

Blazing deep blue eyes met her gaze, however, they were not set in the face of a man. They were burning from a misshapen face as man morphed and transformed into a most magnificent beast of deep sapphire. Wings almost too large for the hallway were unfurling, their webbing black and gold on dark blue. Golden, spiraled horns glistening from atop its head as it stretched out its neck. A tail long and swiping, swished through the air, dagger-long, curled spikes jutting out in various directions near the tip. Spines lining the beast's back prickled with anticipation for a fight as the mysterious intruder's true form was revealed.

Natalia screamed, high and shrill, before blackness engulfed her and her body grew limp as she fainted in the arms of the dragon that held her captive.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The redhead let out a light yelp and a huff as he fell back on his rump, hitting the ground hard. Groaning and growling in angry defiance, he got back to his feet and aimed a swift kick at the dangling, knotted fabric that hung along the stone wall.

"Stupid thing!" the disgruntled teen huffed with aggravation.

The sheet he had knotted like a rope and used to climb down out of the confines of his tower prison, dangled mockingly, wavering in the wind, taunting him. The redhead growled more before pouting irritably. Life sucked. Everything sucked.

If Luke fon Fabre had been born a girl he would be living out one of the most cliché lives of them all. A fair princess with gorgeous, long flaming red hair and dazzling green eyes made to charm, locked away in the highest tower of a royal estate awaiting the day she was freed. Kept locked away for her own protection, her only hope of release was a knight on a white horse, decked in full armor, who was dead set on sweeping her off her feet and rescuing her from the confines of her prison.

What bull!

Luke was NOT going to sit around any longer. And he sure as hell didn't want or need a prince! Besides, he was male, and that fact destroyed the fairy tale image of knights, princesses, and grand adventures.

"Luke! What are you doing?" The soft hiss of a voice caught the redhead's attention from his self rant and made him stop dead in his tracks. Gulping back his initial craving to let out a scream, he spun around hastily and faced the direction it was coming from.

"W-who's there?" the teen stammered, green eyes narrowing suspiciously against the darkness.

His knees, as well as his hands, shook as he looked blindly towards the nearby woods. The bushes and trees made strange shadows play along the ground that only added to his insecurities. Swallowing thickly he held his breath waiting for the unknown person to show themselves.

Tall, ominous bushes rustled as a blonde parted a rather thick one and stepped out from the depths of the underbrush.

"Who do you think?" the older male responded, a light scowl twitching his lips into a smile.

Luke visibly relaxed as the form of his caretaker brushed some leaves out of his short-cropped spiky hair. His relief lasted a whole two minutes before it disintegrated into something a little less pleasant as he began to complain. "Guy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The blonde's eyes sparkled with amusement as he rested his thickly gloved hands at his waist. "Oh, don't tell me you were scared, Master Luke~"

"N-no!" he shot back instantly, his cheeks lightly tinging with color.

The blonde chuckled, moonlight dancing in his bright, blue eyes. Resting a hand at his hip, Guy watched as Luke simply pouted more, his mood growing a little more sour.

"Now. Tell me why you plan on running off, Luke?" the blonde said after a thoughtful moment, walking over towards the sheet rope and giving it a light tug, his eyes tracing it delicately with interest.

"Hmph! Who said I was running?"

Guy gave him a pointed look before letting a lightly exasperated sigh fall from his lips. "What are you doing, Luke? You know you can't really run."

The redhead bristled, "And why can't I!? I'm sick of being locked up!"

"Luke...you wouldn't last two minutes out in the world on your own."

Green eyes narrowed as Luke's anger bubbled. He'd show him. He wasn't going back. And with that the prince-to-be began marching off towards the woods, his hotheaded aggravation fueling his actions and wiping away his previous unease.

Guy blinked and sighed, shaking his head lightly from side to side before following his stubborn master. An exasperated smile gently spread across his lips.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Find my daughter! Find Natalia!"

That was the shout that prompted the guards and soldiers around the castle to scramble into action. King Ingolbert the VI lightly stepped around the shattered shards of the stained glass window as he paced the place where his beloved daughter had been swept away. Moonbeams still spilled through the gaping window pane, they're light no longer admired or looked at in awe. Their radiance was now repulsed.

With a tight chest and a heavy heart, the king slowly stepped towards the jagged hole that was now at the end of hall. How could something like this happen?

Pulling his gaze away, pain reflecting on his wizened face, he froze as his blood seemed to run cold. Something unnatural and not quite right caught his attention. It took him a moment to realize just what it was that confused him, and slowly he extended a hand to touch at a torn piece of fabric that was snagged on a jutting, broken bit of glass that still clung to the window pane.

The fabric was light, almost silk-like as his fingers brushed against it. It was a unique, foreign object that shouldn't have been there.

The king's eyes snapped, wide in alarm and realization.

"Guards!"

Even as the command left his lips, his mind whirled as he tried wrapping it around this newfound piece of evidence.

The gentle, silken scrap of material. The dragon. His daughter. Kidnapping.

Dragons don't wear or have need of clothes!

That silvery feel, that soft touch. Only one nation was capable of such craftsmanship when it came to textiles.

Jerking his head back up, he put his aged eyes on the soldiers who had come at his command. His dark emerald eyes were now narrowed with a deep-rooted hate and anger that made each one of the guards uneasy. Uncertainly, they awaited his order.

"This was staged!" The king growled, letting his rashness get the better of him as he allowed his voice to escalate with his rage. Snatching at the piece of fabric, he waved it through the air, wildly. "Malkuth! Malkuth kidnapped my daughter!"

The soldiers appeared slightly befuddled and taken back at such a declaration. "But, Your Grace why would..."

"Silence!"

A dark light flashed in the old king's eyes as he spun and gazed up at the full moon that hung ominously suspended, like an orb of foreboding, in the night sky.

"If this is true, then I surely won't hesitate to engage in the war that has been threatening our borders these past months! I won't allow harm to come to my beloved Natalia!"


End file.
